gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DUO-001 Gundam Tornado
Appearance The Tornado appearance was not that of a usual Gundam, it was larger and had a mono-eye vision system as opposed to a dual camera, it had a large sword that had to be held. In order for the hand holding the sword (either, depends on pilot preference) to use another weapon, that hand must drop the sword, usually the Rebellion would retrieve it later, however at times the mobile Rebellion base suffered to much damage to remain in the sector any longer and another sword had to be obtained. History Development The DUO-001 Gundam Tornado was developed as a part of the Rebellion Mobile Weapon Project and was the first Mobile Weapon from the project to be completed. Its been said its name came about when the Mobile Suit spun its sword around and created a powerful wind tunnel,the ability to this was removed as a safety feature on the final design. The DUO-001 Gundam Tornado had insanely sensitive controls,and without a Superior Being as the pilot the Mobile Suit would spin out of control. Pilot Troubles Due to its highly sensitive controls,the Rebellion had trouble finding a pilot for the Mobile Suit. They eventually had to use Trevor Morrell because he was the only Superior Being they could find. Destruction In late Dark Age 0010 Trevor was captured by the Jackals and imprisoned. They stripped the Mobile Suit down to its bare frame, effectively destroying it. The parts were said to have been used in upgrading the DUO-001-2 Gundam Tornado Unit 2 for Jacob Lordsman's personal usage. Upgrade In Dark Age 0011 Trevor was recovered and escaped with the help of the Rebellion's mobile transport which retrieved the Tornado's frame along with him. Over the next month Trevor was forced to pilot a DUO-D-21 while the Tornado was repaired. Eventually he was able to return to a newly repaired,but highly upgraded,Tornado. This machine was dubbed the DUO-001U Gundam Swirling Tornado Armament GUUNDAAM Sabre The GUUNDAAM Sabre was the Tornado's beam saber, powered by either the GUUNDAAM Drive, or an external cable. GUUNDAAM Stabber The GUUNDAAM Stabber was the Tornado's beam dagger, powered similar to the Sabre, except could not be powered externally GUUNDAAM Shooter The GUUNDAAM Shooter was the Tornado's beam rifle, it operates on a different power source than the other beam weapons in the Tornado's arsenal, it is fed by a magazine, of sorts, that feeds it with power it has reserved, and then is replaced once empty. 130MM Machine Gun The 130MM machine gun, unlike the rest of the Tornado arsenal, is not crafted for use with the GUUNDAAM system and, as such, shoots bullets instead of beams. It was crafted originally for use with the GD-000Z-Souless IV Tornado Sword The Tornado Sword was the physical sword held in the Gundam's hand, it was crafted out of titanium alloy and was the Tornado's only weapon that did not need to rely on an outside power source (such as an ammo feed or power source) and therefore could be used,in similar fashion to the 130MM Machine gun, by any Mobile Suit, however, the weight was too much for many of them. Despite not requiring beam power to be used, it has the ability to have a second edge, a beam edge, out of it, but it used more power than people thought should be needed. GUUNDAAM Slashers While the GUUNDAAM Slashers are not, technically, weapons the Tornado was the first to use them as such, with its pilot Trevor Morrell, using them in the Tornado's first battle outfitted with them. It used the Slashers as the grappling hooks they were made to be as well.